Example Border Gateway Protocol (BGP)/Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) Internet Protocol (IP) in Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) require that the /32 host address of the edge device be available end-to-end. End-to-end may include from ingress to egress edge device, so that Label Distribution Protocol (LDP) can setup edge to edge Label Switched Paths (LSPs). As a result, service providers carry the /32 host address of each edge device within their Interior Gateway Protocol (IGP).